Decisions of the heart
by CBCstories
Summary: Blaine and Cooper are left alone in their house. Cooper wants him, but Blaine barely speaks to his big brother. Will they finally get together or will everything crumble due to the amount of lust burried inside them? ANDERCEST! No like, no read ;
1. Chapter 1

**ALOHA EVERYONE! Hehehe, sooo... this is my first... emmm porn writing ever! So don't be so cruel u.u okay? :)  
Please review and everything, positive or negative.**

**Soooo... ENJOY!**

**WARNING: ANDERSCEST, SEXUAL SCENES & MORE!**

* * *

It was very early for him to be awake, but Blaine had showered at about ten in the morning and … wow he could make noise! He had forgotten what it was like to live with someone as in California he lived on a floor all to himself, but he was glad he had decided to come back.

He had missed his baby brother, that little boy that always tried to hold his hand and tried to be there with him even though Cooper always pushed him away. Yes, he was pretty mean to that boy when they were younger, but now he could see he had changed: Blaine had a perfect body, he was still short like a hobbit, but definitely didn't look the part. His hazel eyes always shined with this spark that Cooper wanted and let's not even talk about his lips… those red, big lips that Cooper had dreamt with kissing so many times.

Shaking his head he sighed… "_no thinking about Blaine's lips you idiot!"_ He thought as he prepared a coffee; still on his sweat pants and no shirt.

When had he started thinking like this about his baby brother? When had he turned into this… freak of nature? No, it wasn't that Blaine was male that freaked him out (he always thought of himself as bisexual), but it was the fact that it was his brother! The brother he had helped with his math homework… the boy he had left crying when he went to California… the boy that had changed so much in character… yeah, he was fucked.

Suddenly, he saw from the window that Blaine was outside. He was wearing sweat pants too and no shirt (he guessed that he had gone for a run) and the drool started going out just like that. Cooper's heart raised as he could see his baby brother stretching his aching muscles (he could help him with those…), but he tried to control himself. He was supposed to be the big brother of the family and not the drooling clown.

He contemplated his brother while thinking: his brother was so different from the child he had left begin that he actually wondered what the hell had happened. Blaine seemed to be distant from him and would use a mask all the time around people. He would laugh, he would smile and do what he was told to, but Cooper could see behind that mask one hundred percent: that smile never got to his eyes and that laugh was always forced. What had happened? But more importantly, why hadn't he been there for Blaine when it had?

After a couple of minutes, a girl showed up and Cooper tensed. Yes, he knew his brother was gay and all… but that girl was flirting with him in a way that wasn't good at all. Blaine was innocent and sometimes blind to this kind of things and… wait… was he flirting back?!

Blaine let the girl touch his arms and laughed with her while drinking from his water bottle. She looked at his eyes and said something, making Blaine blush.

"Okay, that's it!" he yelled angrily as he stomped outside.

Blaine turned immediately when he heard the door slamming behind him and raised an eyebrow when he saw his brother with no shirt nor sneakers on. He tried not to be obvious as how he was staring at that bare chest and decided to just look at his own feet.

"Hey there, you must be Cooper, right?" the blonde girl with pretty green eyes greeted, but Cooper just stared up and down at her without being able to stop glaring for a moment.

He closed his eyes and suddenly a smile got to his face as he shook her hand. He tried to glance at his brother, but he was still looking at his feet as if they were the prettiest thing he'd ever seen.

"So, Blaine was telling me you just came back from California, right?"

"Yeah… just here for a week or two."

"I'm Kathy… if you were wondering." She said and smiled at him just like she had smiled at Blaine.

"Ahh… yeah, sure…" he said a bit confused and turned to where Blaine was, now realizing he was gone. When had he decided to leave him there alone?!

* * *

Why had Cooper come back?! He was fine on his own without his only crush coming back and rubbing his gorgeous body on his face… though not literally.

He had tried to ignore Cooper since he had arrived but a part of him wanted to be alone with him watching Disney movies again. He missed his brother… he always had and now that he was there he had no idea what to do.

He'd tried to go running every day at least three times a day so that maybe he'd manage to miss his brother when he got home and when he went out… but for his "luck" Cooper had decided to spend all of his time in that friggin huge and old house that they were supposed to call home. And because his parents were on vacations… Blaine was stuck with Coop.

He drank the last couple of milliliters that were on his water bottle and left it on the kitchen table before turning and almost hitting something. He quickly looked up and saw that Cooper was right in front of him. Swallowing hard Blaine tried to move to the side, but Cooper moved as well.

They stayed like that for a moment, both having the crush of their lives right in front of them.

"What Coop?!" he yelled angrily, but Cooper didn't even blink.

"Hooking me up with that chick… seriously B?" he asked amused after a couple of seconds. "For your information… I have better taste than that."

"Well good for you, Coop. Now can you please let me go?"

Cooper frowned. It was definitely hard seeing those puppy eyes on his brother, yet making him stay put.

"Is something bothering you?" he finally asked, crossed arms.

"No…" Blaine lied instantly. "Just the fact that you are on my way and won't even have the decency to move out of it."

"Angry much, uh?" Cooper snorted "Why was she flirting with you?"

Blaine looked at him confused.

"And why were you flirting back, B…? I thought you weren't into girls…" he added, jealousy all over his face.

"What are you talking about, Coop?" he replied rolling his eyes. "I'm gayer than Neil Patrick Harris and you know it…"

"Then again: why were you flirting with her?"

"I… I wasn't!" he yelled shaking his head. "She wanted to know about you and if you were available and so I told her and she asked if you could go on a date and I said I'd ask you and I just… and she just… and that's it…" he shrugged at the end.

Cooper laughed a little bit amused by how many words his brother could mumble in a couple of seconds when being pushed to the wall. So that girl wasn't flirting with his baby brother and HE wasn't flirting with her? Good… good…

"Why would you care anyway?" Blaine finally asked as he stared right at his brother's eyes.

Cooper swallowed hard. _"Because you are mine and no one should ever touch your gorgeous body unless it's me."_ He thought, but smirked at his brother before ruffling his hair.

"Naaah, just looking out for you. Wouldn't like it if she would have her heart broken because you can't reciprocate, right?"

Blaine bit his lip and stared at his brother for a moment before pushing him so he could leave. "I'll be upstairs, Cooper."

He started moving towards the staircase, but before he got there someone held his wrist and turned him around with a lot of force. He bit his lip, why was Cooper doing this?! He wanted to leave so he wouldn't do something stupid, but Cooper was pushing him and pushing him…

"Blaine, can we talk?"

Blaine sighed as he moved back to the kitchen and grabbed a glass filling it with water without looking at his brother. He drank it (when had he turned into such a teenager girl?) and smiled trying to put on his mask.

"Sure, Coop… what's up?" he asked as he played with the empty glass. Somehow it was easier to look at it than at his brother.

"What's going on with you, B?" he asked "Why won't you look at me or talk to me like we used to?" he sighed. _"I just want to see those gorgeous eyes fixed only in me again."_ He added in his mind.

"Nothing, Coop… why would anything be happening?" he shrugged trying to smile, but it was hard when your heart wanted your body to jump over the person that was right in front of you. What could he do? He had to focus on anything else but that feeling deep down.

"Come on, Squirt, you may fool everyone else around you, but me? No way, I know you too much." He said grinning.

Blaine finally looked at his eyes, but he was not smiling, he was glaring while his body tensed.

"Know me?!" he yelled "You think you know me after all of these years?!" he continued without even blinking "You haven't been around for at least four years and you are going to tell me that you know me? You know nothing about me! You weren't there for me when I needed you, Coop and you have no right to ask me to let you in now! I just… ouch… shit!" he finalized turning quickly as he had been so mad he had broken the empty glass he was holding.

He opened the water tab and let it run on his bleeding hand for a second. He took the broken glass from it and saw a cut on his hand, but it wasn't a big deal, he could fix it later.

"Wow, Blaine!" Cooper jumped as he watched his baby brother with blood on his hand. "Let me see it, let me—"

But Blaine moved quickly away from him. "I don't need your help, Cooper. I don't need you anymore…" he whispered, but he did need his brother… he needed him in many ways, but Blaine knew those were forbidden ones.

Cooper stared at the hand and then at Blaine's eyes before finally throwing his brains out the window and quickly moving forward. Blaine didn't even have a second to process everything before he felt some lips on his. This was his first kiss! He was fifteen kissing someone and it was… it was in the kitchen and it was… it was his… no, it couldn't be!

But he knew, he knew who it was because he knew… he knew those lips because he had dreamt with them for years and he was finally kissing them.

Cooper moved away with shock written all over his face. He had kissed Blaine without even thinking about it! He had seen that body move away from him angrily and all he could think of was "_angry sex_"… stupid hormones! Now Blaine looked as if a train had hit him and all he could do was stare back waiting for the punch to finally hit him.

But the punch never happened. Blaine actually smirked at his brother before stepping towards him and, without hesitation, pressed his lips on his.

Cooper didn't think about it… maybe it was wrong for the people, but for him and Blaine it seemed perfect. It just seemed right. He began kissing back with force and desire. Blaine pressed his lips wanting more while putting his hands on Cooper's neck.

The battle for control wasn't really huge, because Blaine decided he didn't care much about it, he was just enjoying everything. He opened his mouth slowly and just as he did, Cooper's tongue got inside. It was wet and warm and the movements made Blaine's heart melt. He pushed Cooper deeper as he jumped and placed his legs around Cooper's waist, who quickly grabbed his brother by the ass so that he wouldn't fall.

Their bodies were pressed together and the lust from all those years began taking over both boys as they kissed without even thinking about anything else. Cooper moved them as best as he could towards the wall, pressing his baby brother's body against it.

Blaine was quick to react as he moaned at the pressure he felt. Pressing his lips tightly against his brother's he moved his hands to cover most of his collar bone and chest without falling. The muscles were all tight and firm and all Blaine wanted right now was to kiss them and grab them, but he couldn't, so he did the next best thing: press himself better on top of his brother while still kissing him.

"Oh Geez… Coop…" Blaine moaned and with that Cooper decided that everything they were told to could go to hell. He was definitely horny and so was his baby brother… so what if it was with each other? Might as well enjoy it, right?

He pushed his lips away from Blaine, who looked hurt for a moment, but Coop simply smiled.

"Hold your horses, Blainers…" he laughed a bit as he was just as eager as Blaine was "…let's not do this in the middle of the staircase, okay?"

Blaine bit the inside of his cheek as if he was thinking and then nodded, but didn't do anything but move his arms around Cooper's neck again.

"Am I supposed to carry you?" Cooper finally realized.

"We can always forget about this…" Blaine replied quickly with a grin.

"Oh, shut up…" Cooper rolled his eyes as he began moving upstairs slowly, while Blaine teased him as he pressed himself closer to Cooper and his… down side.

"If you keep doing that I'll probably drop your sorry little cute ass right here!" he reminded Blaine, but all he could hear from him was a giggle.

"Little cute ass, uh?" Blaine finally replied as he pressed his lips on Cooper's one last time before hiding his now red face on his brother's collar bone.

Cooper understood and quickly moved upstairs towards his room. Why his room? Maybe it was that he was used to going to his room when going upstairs or maybe it was because he had always dreamt about taking his baby brother right on his bed so he could smell his perfume afterwards… he didn't know why, but as he pushed himself on top of his baby brother, it just seemed the right place for him.

He bed was comfortable on Blaine's naked back. His sweat pants were now barely covering his private parts and Cooper's heart almost stopped as he saw that inguinal canal he so wanted to kiss.

Blaine smiled at his brother, who was checking him out, and decided to push his hips on him. Cooper moaned a little bit as Blaine closed his eyes thinking that this was actually happening and hoping he would not wake up in the middle of it to realize it wasn't.

He smiled as his brother moved better on top of him, pressing his body on Blaine's who shivered at the touch. They were both sweating (Blaine more due to the run… or was it?) and it was really hot. Blaine moved his arms to touch that gorgeous abdomen that was tight and sweaty.

"Oh god, Coop…" he whispered as he swallowed hard. He could feel his brother getting harder by the minute.

"You are so hot, B." he whispered back as he leaned to begin kissing his brother's earlobe slowly. He used his tongue and then, when he sensed his baby brother's body tensing at the sensations, he began sucking it slowly.

Cooper's hands moved around that torso that screamed to be touch. He smirked as his brother's body began moving without him thinking about it, pressing his hips to Cooper's, making the poor older boy shiver and tense so he wouldn't just take his brother right there.

He was hard and he could feel Blaine's cook hard as well, but this was their first time, probably Blaine's first time with anyone and he wanted him to enjoy this as much as possible.

He continued sucking his earlobe as Blaine's hands covered his back and pressed him even more on top of him. Blaine's legs were now wrapped around Cooper's waist trying (with no success) for Cooper to lose control of his body and react as his mind was: fucking Blaine hard.

"I… please… Coop… gueez…" Blaine moaned as his hands stopped touching Cooper and moved to his sides.

Cooper was between Blaine's legs as they rested back on the bed as poor little Blaine could barely breathe.

Cooper smirked at the sight and began kissing Blaine slowly in the neck, then the collar bone, then the middle of his chest and then down towards were his sweat pant rested. He kissed the line they were making with Blaine's hips and played with the fabric for a moment, chuckling every time Blaine moaned or moved his hips for more contact.

It was just too cute to be true! He had his brother were he always had dreamt to and he was actually enjoying it…

"Gosh you are hot, B…" he whispered as he stared at those pink nipples. He licked his lips before licking them and kissing them slowly.

"COOPER! Oh shit… fuck… Coop… stoo…s… no… I… fuck..!" he mumbled making no sense as his body shivered and his mind turned off. If someone had asked him right then what was one plus one he'd probably say "fuck" or "Coop".

"Shhhh… Blaine, relax…" Cooper whispered, but Blaine glared at him, his cheeks already red.

"Relax?... Relax?!... Seriously Coop?" he narrowed his eyes before closing them again as he felt Cooper's hand on his sweat pants. "You are so dead…" he finished and Cooper laughed a little bit before slowly taking those annoying sweat pants off.

And there he was: his baby brother in all of his beauty. He was completely naked and Cooper had to push himself up to stare at this… this angel. His body was completely built and all muscles were formed in a way Cooper kind of envy. He was definitely going to start paying for Blaine's boxing classes if that was what kept his body like this!

Blaine blushed now realizing he was completely naked and yet his brother still had his sweat pants on. He blushed even more when he saw Cooper looking at him and licking his lips as if he had a piece of meat in front of him. He smiled innocently at him and then what he saw in Cooper's eyes: that desire, that amount of love… it just made him feel ready for anything.

Cooper stared at Blaine's cook and without even thinking about it he pressed one finger to the tip of it. Blaine moaned and twisted a little bit while his heart began racing.

"Oh, Coop…" Blaine moaned and with that only response, Cooper was taking his pants off and was naked too.

The touching began and the mixture of both bodies as they began understanding each other in a way they would have never dreamt of. The sweat made it easier for them to mix and soon they were only one person. Their souls opened up and Blaine could feel everything about Cooper: he could sense every pain and happiness he had experienced and it was so amazing it was almost as if he was in a dream.

"Are you sure you want this, B?" Cooper suddenly asked "Because if you don't then we can… forget this ever happened.

Blaine rolled his eyes and grabbed his brother by the arms pulling him into a deep and intense kiss. He stopped when Cooper began kissing back and pushed him while trying to hide a smirk.

"Guess that answers my question…" Cooper said before grabbing Blaine's wrists, pulling them to the sides and going back into kissing those huge gorgeous lips.

There were like that for a moment before Blaine thought his brain might explode. He looked into his brother's eyes and almost begged at him without saying a single word.

Cooper smiled as he moved down south to Blaine's cock and grabbed it with a hand and began pumping slowly.

"Oh fuck!" Blaine yelled and bit his lip trying to control the moans that begged to get out. His brother was definitely good in the hand job area. Had he been with another guy or was it because he did it to himself a lot?

As Blaine's body moved Cooper's hand began pumping more and soon they were both in a good rhythm. Drops of sweat moved from Blaine's forehead down as his body screamed for more.

He was hot, he was warm and wanting definitely something else. He kissed his brother trying to control his moans, but Cooper pushed him back telling him how sexy and arousal it was to hear him moan his name and other things.

Kissing his lips one more time, Cooper moved and finally, in just one quick move, placed all of Blaine's cook in his mouth. The sensations made Blaine moan like a teenager girl while his hands grabbed the bed sheets and made a mess on them.

That thick hard cock on his mouth made Cooper want to suck on it, but before he run his tongue around it, feeling it get bigger and harder by the second. He smirked as he felt a hand on his hair, ruffling it and pushing him harder on his baby brother's cock.

He began pumping it just like he did with his hand, almost chocking a couple of times as his mouth was definitely not wide enough for all of Blaine's "stuff".

"Oh fuck… Coop…" Blaine moaned as he pressed his hips up to Cooper. "I don't want to… come… not just… yet…"

Cooper smirked as he moved away and licked his mouth savoring the pre cum. It was sweet and salty at the same time, a mixture that drove him completely insane. Blaine was sexy and definitely the taste Cooper had searched for all of his life.

Blaine pulled himself up a little bit as he stared at those blue eyes while biting his lip a moment. He had never done things like this, but he was glad his first time was with someone as hot and gentle as his big brother.

"Can I… please…" he swallowed hard "…try it?" he finalized in barely a whisper.

Cooper gently touched Blaine's cheek and nodded. His cheek was almost on fire by the touch, but Cooper was nice enough to avoid commenting about it. Blaine swallowed hard making sure he was ready for this before turning over (Cooper was already laying on the bed) and facing that hard big cock of his.

Blaine frowned as he watched it move with anticipation and smiled at it, finding it a bit amusing. It was like a kid with a new toy and boy he was ready to play with it! He hesitated only once before touching it, but when he did he found it sticky already and quite hard. It was of an interesting texture that made Blaine wonder if it would taste as good as it felt, but he was disturbed by his brother's moans.

He had never understood why people found it so erotic hearing someone moan like a friggin dog, but now that he was hearing it from Cooper… hearing him calling his name in a soft sexy way, he couldn't think of anything more erotic than this.

Smiling to himself, he finally moved down and licked the head of Cooper's cock, making him shiver instantly. He smirked to himself and then licked it over and over again tasting it, trying to figure out what it tasted like, but it was nothing he had ever tasted before: it was the perfect mixture between every single flavor Blaine loved and it was just… great.

He played with Cooper's balls gently before grabbing all of Cooper's cock and placing it on his mouth. He could barely get it in his mouth as it was so big and for some reason he thought he'd die doing this… probably chocking on that huge cock, but he just laughed about it… it'd be the best way of dying, to be honest about it.

He began pumping Cooper, while hearing him moan. He was moaning even more than Blaine had! He licked Cooper's cock while pumping a little bit with his hand and with the other carefully touching what he could of Cooper's chest.

"Oh, fuck… Blaine!" Cooper yelled biting his lip. A few drops of blood got on his mouth when he realized he was trying so hard not to moan that he had cut his lower lip.

Blaine quickly stopped looking shocked. He was worried he had done something wrong, but as he realized Cooper was turning him over, he guessed he hadn't.

"Fuck, B!" Cooper smirked as he tried to control his own breathing "Have you done this before?" Blaine shook his head and shrugged embarrassed. "Fuck, dude! I was almost finished there!"

Blaine swallowed hard and again shrugged without saying a single word.

"You are hotter than anyone I've ever been with, Squirt." He whispered on Blaine's ear. Now was the tricky part, the part that made Cooper felt a little bit uncomfortable… but not because of what it was, but because maybe Blaine would freak out and leave and never talk to him again.

Shaking his head he decided not to worry about that and enjoy the moment, especially because both his cock and his brother's was asking for this so badly that if they could talk they'd be already screaming at him for not moving.

"Cooper… I…" Blaine began, but smiled at him nodding before finishing the sentence "…I want this."

Cooper nodded back and moved Blaine's hips over his legs for a better position. He quickly grabbed the lube from the table, leaving the condom behind as he knew he didn't have anything and of course, his virgin baby brother didn't either. He just wanted to feel Blaine completely.

"I'm going to start… so relax, okay Squirt?"

Blaine nodded and closed his eyes as he felt Cooper's hand on his entrance. He moved a little bit with excitement as Cooper played with his entrance and finally slipped a finger inside.

"Oh fuck Blaine! Could you be hotter?!" Cooper moaned as he felt that tight ass on his finger, squeezing as hard as it could as that strange thing adventure inside.

Blaine was breathing hectically and so was Cooper, so he decided to press harder on Cooper's finger to make everything… faster.

After a couple of minutes, Blaine's entrance was filled with lube and three fingers that circled around it making it as big as it could. They opened and closed while the circle of muscles around them finally relaxed.

Cooper kissed Blaine in the lips one more time before taking his fingers off Blaine's entrance, putting lube on his cock and putting it right in the entrance. Blaine nodded and closed his eyes when finally Cooper pressed his body forward and entered Blaine completely.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes without even saying a single word. Blaine felt as if his ass was going to rip apart, but it didn't and it felt so good at the same time. There was no pain anymore, there was just lust and need for more… the sensation of feeling complete was incredible and he wanted more. Cooper on the other hand could feel Blaine tight and warm around him and that made him almost cum right there.

"Coop…" Blaine finally whispered. "…please move…"

And with that, Cooper began pumping. At first it was slowly and carefully, but when Blaine grabbed his ass and pressed him further and further in, Cooper realized that slow was just not going to cut it. Soon they were in a good rhythm between sex, sweat and love.

Blaine kept moaning until he finally cum at the same time as his brother. Cooper felt Blaine's cum on his chest and his cock becoming a faded limb. He dropped next to his brother before pushing himself off Blaine.

"That was…" Blaine said while trying to breathe normally again.

"Sure it was your first time?" Cooper joked and was replied with a cushion hitting his head. "Can I please see your hand now, Squirt?"

Blaine turned to face his brother and rolled his eyes.

"No… I can take care of myself, Coop."

"Want me to show you again that I'm always going to be the one taking care of you?" Cooper replied thinking of positioning himself over his brother, but he was still too exhausted.

"Maybe…" was Blaine's reply and a smirk. "…I love you, Cooper…"

"I love you too, B."

"Please don't leave me again." He added "I do want you to take care of me forever."

"And I will, Squirt. Now…" he said and stood grabbing his shirt. "Let's go wash and then I'll take care of that hand of yours and of you forever, okay B?"

Blaine smiled and nodded standing beside his brother. He grabbed his hand and thought that maybe… just maybe… that wound was the best thing that ever happened to him.

* * *

**A one shot or maybe first chapter of a lot of one shots or maybe first chapter of a story? What do you think?! Reviews are very welcome! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank for the followers and the review :) that's why I decided to do one shots that are related and post them all here. I hope you enjoy them and please review to tell me how they are. Positive and negative reviews are allowed lol, just don't be so harsh please. Anyway…**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

2

Those weeks were the best Blaine ever had in his life. Being with his brother was never better… yes, Friday nights with popcorn and Disney movies were pretty much awesome, but this… new adventures he and his brother had decided to go through made Disney feel like playing cards with your grandmother at three in the morning.

Blaine didn't want his parents to come back, not only because it meant he couldn't have fucking gorgeous sex with his boyfriend/lover/brother… but because he just hated them. He wanted to be free and be in Hawaii or something and just hold hands with that sweet person that right now was making breakfast for him.

He stared at his ass and at the table remembering the touches and the sweat that a couple of days ago had been spread all over that piece of furniture. After all those years with lust hidden between them they had pretty much made up for it having sex pretty much in every single place of this house (except of course, their parent's room, as that was just sick).

Who ever said that having sex in chairs and tables was uncomfortable definitely didn't have someone like Cooper with them. His brother seemed like a professional in every sense of the word as Blaine always felt incredibly excited as if he was a kid in a toy store. He would feel his brother inside him and just forget about everything else, but his favourite place was definitely the bathroom.

Cold, white, boring some might say, but for Blaine it was the hottest place in their house. Everything would begin with Blaine kissing Cooper and putting himself on top of him in a submissive way while touching his growing until the lust got Cooper's best and he would grab Blaine's ass. In that moment, Blaine, manipulative as ever, would stop him and begin taking off his shirt, or even his sock just for Cooper to watch. He would then move towards the bathroom, yet before he would get there he'd been grabbed from behind and pushed to the wall with need.

His brother would touch him and kiss him, of course Blaine letting him. Opening his mouth for that hot tongue of his was unbelievable…

They would get to the bathroom quickly, pretty much tearing they clothes until they would find each other completely naked and aroused. Cooper would then turn on the water, yet wouldn't get inside as he would grab Blaine's behind and held him on the air while Blaine held on tightly with his legs and arms. Cooper would kiss Blaine and whisper how hot he was, how evil his baby brother was being or how he'd liked what he was going to receive (and Blaine definitely agreed) until they could no longer stay like that and Blaine would motion for them to get into the hot water.

Even if it was cold water… Blaine always felt the water burning his back, but the sensations of touching his brother's muscles was worth it. He would keep touching and touching everything until he'd get to Cooper's cock, which would always be hard by now. He'd start by touching the head and then smirking as his brother would always moan something incoherent. He'd then move down and kiss it slowly, trying not to coach from the water and the size of that leaking cock.

Cooper would begin moving till Blaine would have all of his stuff in his mouth while playing with the side of it by touching it with his tongue (he had proved to Cooper that he definitely did the best blow jobs ever). It was then when Cooper would take matters in his own hands and push Blaine away before coming in his baby brother's mouth (not that he didn't want to, but because he didn't want to finish just yet).

He'd not prepare Blaine (as water did lubricate him) and turn him around before moving deep into his brother. Blaine would tense a few seconds, but he'd always wait for his baby brother… he wanted him to feel pleasure, not pain. And then it would begin again: sweat, water, movement, hot cocks pumping, blood in their heads and cocks until they would finally release together and Blaine would fall in his brother's arms as he would barely be able to stand.

Yes… it was definitely his favourite place to be in with him.

"Want eggs or something there, Squirt?" was what made him come back to life.

"S—Sure" he said blushed by the realization that he had been day dreaming about sleeping with his brother, while he had been right in front of him. "And it's Blaine, Coop."

Cooper rolled his eyes while putting the pan in front of his lover. He would always say that he was Blaine, but he wasn't… he was Squirt, Baby brother or hot lover… not Blaine, never Blaine. Sitting next to Blaine he sighed, today was not a good day and he could sense that Blaine knew it.

"You know that… today… they are coming back, right?"

And with that Blaine's appetite vanished into thin air. He knew that his father hated that fact that Blaine was gay and that he loved Cooper, the best son he had. So what would happen if they figure it out? Probably Blaine would get kicked out of the house or beaten the crap out of him for turning his brother into a freak too.

But Blaine knew it wasn't that what was bothering Cooper, it was the fact that he didn't want to disappoint his father. He didn't know that Blaine would get hit once in a while because of "what" he was and Blaine wanted to keep it that way, so he smiled at Cooper and pretended that was the only concerned he had.

"We can hide it…?" he finally whispered and stared at his brother's deep blue eyes.

"As if I could hide how much I want you, Squirt." Cooper smirked. "Besides I don't think I'll be able to not touch you… I'd become insane or something."

Blaine giggled and rolled his eyes. Cooper would always find a way to make an uncomfortable conversation into a laugh marathon.

"So… pretend that we are just brothers and hope for the better?" Blaine asked with tears in his eyes. He didn't want that, but he knew that society would not understand and his parents

well… they'd die before it went into societies eyes.

"I love you, Squirt." Cooper said turning to kiss those gorgeous lips of his before everything was done. He knew he'd always keep loving his baby brother and that nothing would fall apart, bug that it was going to be hard not to have him right there by his side all the time: not have his body pressed over his, his lips stealing a part of his soul every time they touched each other or that gorgeous mouth over his already beating cock. Yes, it was going to be crazy hell, but they'd stick together… right? Right?

"I love you too, Coop."

* * *

"Blaine! How are you doing, little brother?"

Cooper shoved Blaine a little bit while he glared. It was ten in the morning and it was cold outside, so no… Blaine was not into being shoved right now. He stared at Cooper for a moment wanting to kiss him, but simply shrugged.

Their parents had come back from their vacations already and things were not good… not at all: Cooper had turned into a big brother with all the words. He'd fight Blaine, he'd joke around him and hug him, but nothing more. Not even when they were alone! It was as if everything they had experienced together those weeks back were forgotten and that hurt like hell.

Blaine wanted to yell at him, punch his big brother to a pulp and then remind him what his mouth was like, what their growing felt while touching each other, but he just glared. Just that.

"I'm fine, Cooper…" he said in a very monotone way before trying to get out of his brother's way. "I'm going for a run. Will be back for lunch probably."

Cooper nodded and his heart sunk. Why couldn't he just be normal with Blaine? Why did he act as if nothing had happened while his heart yelled at him to touch him?! It was as if he felt his father's eyes were always around him. He could barely sleep as every dream was about Blaine and… what if his father could see them?

He didn't look at Blaine in the eyes (his father could read his mind), he didn't touch Blaine either (as his father could put one and one together) and it was killing Blaine, he knew that much. Blaine was slimmer than before, Blaine was running even more than before and would train as much as possible just to do something, or "because I feel like training" like he always said when being asked.

Watching his brother move away he felt like crying, but he just smiled there and moved to the kitchen area to sit in front of his father and chat about anything really just to take his mind out of Blaine.

They kept talking about Cooper's career and love interest and boy did he want to tell him right there that he was in love with the only boy no one cared about in that family. That carrying wonderful person, but before he was able to, his father just stood up and said he needed to go.

"Fuck that was near…" Cooper whispered as he grabbed the TV controller and decided on a Law & Order criminal intent episode.

After a couple of hours his father was back and the table was put. Cooper had sat on the kitchen table all the time as he really didn't want to see his brother entering and looking all sweaty and sexy. He'd jump him in a second if he'd seen him like that, so the other option was to be on his own room and hear him showering (not a good idea) or stay there and watch crappy television, so he chose the last one.

"Honey, we are ready for lunch!" his mother yelled and he stood quickly moving towards the table. He sat down and before eating anything he realized someone very important for him was missing.

"Mom… where's Blaine?" he asked.

"He went for a run." His mother replied without taking her eyes from her meal.

"But that was like… four hours ago." He insisted.

That was when his father stopped eating. He glared at Cooper for a moment before relaxing.

"He has a tournament tomorrow, Cooper. Maybe for once he's acting like a real man and decided to train."

Cooper swallowed hard, but said nothing. He hated his father was talking like that about his lover, but what could he do? Yell to him that he didn't want to hear something like that about his boyfriend? Not really.

"Dad, he always trains…" he whispered.

"Not like he should." He replied quickly "But let's just not ruin this meal, okay son? Let's just eat and talk about more important subjects. Blaine will probably be here before we end this meal."

But that was not the case. They had already finished and Blaine was MIA. Cooper was asked to help do the dishes, so he let it go for a moment thinking that maybe Blaine was upstairs, but he knew it wasn't true. He had stared at that door way too much for Blaine to suddenly sneak in on him. It was just impossible.

"Mom, I really think I should go and find Blaine… it's almost four in the afternoon."

"After you finish the dishes, honey." She reminded him and he just rolled his eyes nodding.

He hated that no one cared where Blaine was, but he had to finish the dishes… fucking dishes.

After twenty more minutes he was ready to go and look for his brother, but right when he was about to go to the door he heard it opening. He turned and saw his baby brother right at the door, looking like crap: he was dirty with a scratched knee and… was that a limp? He swallowed hard as he could see scratches on Blaine's arms as well, but he just smiled at Cooper and tried to move inside, but he was stopped by his brother.

"Blaine, what the fuck happened to you?!" he yelled.

"I… tripped…" he whispered as he looked down a bit ashamed. He really didn't want to talk about this right now.

"What do you mean you tripped?" Cooper asked again.

"I was running and I didn't see this hole and I just… tripped." He lied again. He had to focus on his lie, but it was really hard to as it was Cooper who was asking.

But Cooper knew Blaine perfectly. He was lying and he didn't know why… He sighed as he tried to help Blaine, but Blaine shook his head and said he could do it alone.

"I'll get the first aid kit then, Squirt." He replied as he turned around and left.

Blaine sighed as he glanced at his parents in the living room. Both of them stared at him a little bit, until his mother turned to face the TV again and his father narrowed his eyes. Blaine nodded and then turned to move towards the staircase.

It really hurt. He had walked a long way… he had been running for two hours before this incident and his foot was now swallowed and he could barely move it without feeling extreme pain, but he was stubborn and he moved towards the stairs, up and into his room before collapsing on the bed.

He wanted to yell for Cooper, he wanted his boyfriend to be there for him, but… was he still his boyfriend? They barely even touch these days! He carefully closed his eyes before deciding what to do: he was going to take a shower. Somehow the water over his thin muscular body, the coldness and everything else that involved a shower made him feel better, but just when he found the strength to pull himself up again, there was a knock in the door and, before he even answered, Cooper moved inside.

"How are you feeling, lil bro?" he asked with half a smile.

Blaine looked at him with no expression at all and then simply shrugged.

"I'm fine, Coop." he whispered while sitting better on the bed.

"You are everything BUT fine, Blaine." Cooper replied as he sat in front of his brother. "Let me just fix your scratches so they won't get infected and we'll call it even, okay?"

Blaine nodded slowly, too tired to actually fight his brother right now. But it was annoying that he was treating him like a 2 years old… like a brother. He was carefully touching only the skin that needed to be touched and that frustrated Blaine. He wanted to touch Coop, to cry on his shoulder and then have some sweet sweaty make-up sex, but that was just not going to happen.

"So, Squirt… can you tell me exactly what happened?" Cooper asked as he pushed Blaine's pants up to his knee so he could clean the wound there. It was pretty dirty, but it wasn't more than a scratch.

"I was running about 2 hours already before I decided to go back." He explained knowing that he was supposed to lie on his brother's face "And I was listening to music, so… didn't notice a hole in the middle of the street and so… I just… fell." He shrugged.

"You fell?" Cooper said with a frown. He knew Blaine was not telling the truth, but should he push it?

Blaine simply nodded and Cooper rolled his eyes with exasperation. He hated not being able to be there for his brother, but he could sense his father right behind him waiting for him to do something stupid so that they could never be together again.

"I'll shower now…" Blaine whispered standing up, but the pressure on his right foot made him lose balance a bit and almost fall. He bit his lip in pain and pretended nothing had happened, but Cooper had seen it all and was definitely not happy about it.

He pushed Blaine into a sitting position again and held him there as Blaine tried to stand. Not because he wanted to stand, but because he was feeling his brother's hands on his thighs and he just wished they went a little but further up., which they didn't.

"Blaine, cut the crap now, okay? What the hell happened to you?"

"Why do you care? I'm fine… and I don't need your help." Blaine snapped back angrily.

"Of course I care! You are my brother for Christ sake!" he yelled back and Blaine glared.

"And that's it! You are my brother nothing more, right? So why don't you act like every other person in this god damn family and ignore me!" Blaine began without even thinking what he was saying. "Why don't you just leave me the hell alone like you've done since our parents got back home, uh? You are such a hypocrite Coop… you say you care about me and all but you are the person that has hurt me the most recently!" he kept yelling with tears on his eyes "I'd rather be kicked by dad again than see you pretend nothing happened one more fucking minute!"

Cooper stared at Blaine and suddenly everything around them was gone: that fear of his father having eyes around the house, the one that he could read his mind or kill them if he found out flew right out the window and it was just Blaine and him… just like before, just like on their vacations… and without even realizing it he was suddenly on top of Blaine kissing him with passion and lust, trying to make sure his baby brother… no, his lover knew that he loved him and nothing had changed.

Blaine tensed for a moment as he felt those lips on top of his, but soon he was opening his mouth for his brother to enter and fill the coldness inside with his warm tongue. He had missed those touches and soon, he was with no shirt. He didn't mind he was dirty, he didn't mind his foot was killing him after everything that had happened and he surely didn't care his parents were downstairs. He was happier than ever before and he was going to enjoy it.

Without even noticing Cooper had gotten them both to the bathroom and opened the tab water pouring as hard as it could so that no one could hear their moans. Blaine swallowed hard as he felt a hand on his pants as they were pushed down and aside. He felt a little bit naked for a moment, but the look in Cooper's eyes told him that everything was going to be okay.

He jumped back into kissing his brother while noticing he was getting harder by the minute. He swallowed hard as he felt a hand moving towards his crotch and into his boxers. His body shivered by the sensations and his cock soon leaked pre-cum. Cooper smiled as he retrieved his hand and licked it for Blaine to see. It was hot and definitely a turn on as Blaine begged him for more.

Soon Blaine was sitting on the toilet his legs opened wide as his brother moved from kissing his neck to his nipples to his hip bone and finally, to that area.

"Oh fuck… Coop!" he moaned wishing he could do anything else than grab himself tightly on the toilet so he wouldn't fell as his entire body was trembling with desire. It had been so long since he had last had a blow job from his brother… fuck this was amazing. "Coop… I… we need to… I'm gonna… you have to stop before I…"

Cooper smirked and licked the head of his brother's cock as if it was an ice-cream before looking into those hazel eyes he loved so much.

"Ssssh… today it's all you, Blainers, so just enjoy this, okay?" he whispered and kissed his lips softly before taking all of Blaine's in his mouth again.

He began sucking hard as his hands touched Blaine's balls gently making the poor child moan like a girl. He bit his lip hard almost tearing the soft skin trying to make as less sound as possible, but it was almost impossible. His heart was racing with every sucking movement his brother made and that eyes starring right at him were definitely penetrating him. Finally, Blaine could no longer keep a hold on his body as he finished in his brother's mouth, who, just like a professional, swallowed it all.

Blaine closed his eyes as he finished completely and utterly tired. He couldn't even think straight right now. He felt his brother moving him (it was his brother, right?) and suddenly he felt water all over his body. It was warm water that made every single muscle on his body relax… it was so needed right now…

He felt Cooper holding him in place and hugging him from behind as he pressed gentle kisses on Blaine's back.

"So… you feeling better there, Squirt?" Cooper asked knowing that now he had his brother just where he wanted him.

Blaine nodded without even saying a single word, but a smile spread through his face, which made Cooper smile even more.

"Now… while I clean you… could you tell me exactly what happened before?"

This time Blaine didn't even tense. He was just so tired he didn't even think about the question before answering it and that was exactly what Cooper wanted. It wasn't that he had fucked his brother just to gain information… not at all! But he had heard Blaine's words and it worried him sick: as a brother, but especially as a lover.

"I was… running like always… after two hours I decided to stop and… go back…" Blaine started almost falling asleep.

"Why did you run so much, Blaine? During vacations you used to run like 2 hours top, not four…"

"You… I… couldn't be around you." Blaine answered and Cooper felt like crying just then. His brother had had a crappy time since their parents had gotten back and it wasn't because of them… it was because of Cooper and his stupid thoughts. He never even thought about Blaine when he decided not to even look at him. "Fuck I'm stupid…" was his only thought just then.

"So you decided to run like a freaking velociraptor or something? Geez Blaine… you could have talked to me!" he said, but he knew his baby brother too much to even think that was an option for him: if someone neglected Blaine, he could retreat himself from the fight and just sunk… he'd rather get hurt than get someone else hurt. "Anyway… what happened then?"

"I turned and… car stopped." He explained with a yawn "Dad got out and argued about something… tomorrow's and next week's boxing competition."

Cooper frowned. He remembered his father going out, but he had said he had business to attend. Why had he stopped and spoken to Blaine? He never ever tried to speak to him at their house.

"I was being lazy." Blaine continued "I was going to fail like always or something… so he pushed me and I fell." Cooper's eyes got wider "When I looked again he was gone… so I just stood and it hurt so much that I could barely stand." He swallowed hard this time "So I walked back home and I really wanted to get back for lunch, but I couldn't run and it took me like 4 hours to come back…"

Cooper tight his grip around Blaine without even thinking about it. His father had done this to Blaine?! And he had left his son there right at the edge of the highway just because he fucking felt like it?! He knew that he was hard on Blaine, but this was just wrong!

"Why didn't you call me, Blaine? I could have gone looking for you or something!"

"Didn't have my phone with me…" he explained with a tiny and sad smile.

"Does your… foot hurt, B?" he finally asked as he moved to take Blaine out of the bathroom.

"Yup… think it's a twisted ankle or something. I just… it wasn't bad at first but now I think it's worse… I was so stupid, Coop. I'm sorry."

"You are not stupid, Squirt, you hear me? This is not your fault, it was dad… and of course it has to be worse because you fucking walked four hours with it like that!" he finally yelled now wishing he had a bat to kick his father's ass.

He sighed and decided to think about it before acting. He took Blaine out of the bath after he was already dry and with clothes on and put Blaine into a comfortable long sleeve shirt and a loose pant. He looked at the ankle and sighed as it was almost three times bigger than the other one. "You sonofabitch!" he thought as he put an ice pack over it and placed Blaine in bed. He hugged his lover and wished he could have been there for Blaine all of these years. If his father had done this… then it wasn't the first time.

"I'll be fine for tomorrow's competition…" Blaine whispered and Cooper's heart sunk. It would not be ready for the competition… was Blaine actually thinking of going anyway? This was so messed up…

Soon, Blaine had fallen asleep, but in a couple of hours they'd have to go downstairs for their dinner and Cooper just didn't know what to do. Blaine would try to get up and probably would without even a slight pain expression on his face (as usual) and Cooper would try and smile for him… but when they sat down and Cooper would see his father's face, boy he didn't know what he'd do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank for the followers and the reviews :) I know I haven't written in a while and I hope you can forgive me, but life has taken a hard blow on me and with family issues going around like flies over sugar… I'm pretty much drained from everything else, but I managed to write something now! So, anyway…**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**3**

Cooper kept putting the dishes in their place as he heard the television on the living room, knowing his baby brother and boyfriend (he surely was his boyfriend, right?) there. He smiled thinking about the wonderful moments they had shared since Blaine was born: all the fights, the videogames, the Disney movies… and now, the sweet wet kisses, the sex… oh boy, the sex!

He was starting to feel hard when he heard the doorbell and his brother yelling "I'll go!" before he even processed it.

"Blaine, don't you even think about getting up!" he yelled as he put a plate back where it belonged and turned on his heels towards the living room.

Blaine was half sitting, half up looking completely confused before he realized what his brother was telling him. He blushed and sighed rolling his eyes as he went back into a sitting position with his foot on top of the cushion his brother had left for him a while ago.

Of course, after that little "incident" Blaine had decided (or was pushed by his father) to compete that next day and the week after. Blaine never even flinched as he boxed, but Cooper could tell he was in a huge amount of pain and even though he had won both competitions, his father hadn't even stick around for the finals in either.

So after that, Blaine's ankle had gotten so big Cooper had almost drugged his baby brother to get him into the hospital. A third degree twisted ankle… three to four weeks of almost complete rest or else he might even break it! That had made Cooper furious, that had made him want to get Blaine out of that hell house and somewhere else, but it was pretty much impossible… he didn't have a job and if anyone discovered he was "dating" his brother… it would be the end of them both.

"Cooper I can actually walk, you know right?" Blaine said a little bit annoyed as his brother had decided he was pretty much handicap and could not even breathe on his own. It was annoying, humiliating and lovely at the same time.

"Don't even think about it Squirt… you should be in bed rest if you want my opinion." He replied before sharing a tiny kiss with his brother before turning towards the door leaving a scarlet looking Blaine behind.

He opened the door with a smirk on his face and greeted the delivery man before taking the package and signing for it. He was alone with Blaine in the house and it was the best thing ever! Their parents had gotten a call after lunch and said they wouldn't get back until dinner, so it was just cooper (who reminded Blaine that he was in charge) and that sweet little ass watching television just now.

He looked at the package and realized it was meant for their father, so of course, he was NOT going to open it… right? No, he shouldn't, his father would be mad… though he was never mad with Cooper as he was brilliant and beautiful (yeah, maybe not brilliant, but a smile is worth a million words, right?). He kept debating on it when he suddenly heard something breaking.

"Blaine!" he yelled as he quickly moved to the living room.

Blaine was with half of his body on the ground, his leg still up and with a very annoyed face. Minutes before he had decided that another episode of Friends was pretty much going to kill him (after a hundred, yeah, it might actually happen) and tried to grab the control remote, but it was too far away. Not wanting to disobey his brother he had tried to reach it without standing and was not successful, so he tried another thing: with a claw like figure he had tried to reach it, but had ended up in the ground with a smash figurine besides him and the remote far, far away mocking him.

He stared at his brother who was about to start laughing at the silly position his brother was in.

"It was your fault anyway!" Blaine yelled as he tried to stand up, but soon he felt some arms holding him. He tried to fight them off and almost fell again, but Cooper was too fast for that to happen. "Stop it, Coop! I can do it myself!"

Cooper sighed and helped his baby brother to the couch anyway. Blaine had been in a very bad mood for a while and even though it was getting old and annoying, he understood that it was definitely hard for someone that would wake up on a Saturday morning at nine just to run, to sit for a month.

"Blaine… geez, why are you acting like such a brat lately?" he said finally tired.

Blaine glared at his brother and then closed his eyes trying to calm down. He really didn't want to talk to Cooper right now, but he knew his brother would keep pushing until he did. So, why couldn't he just say it? Why couldn't he… just… not care?

"Nothing, Coop… it just sucks to be treated like a baby, that's all." He lied knowing his brother would actually believe that was why he was acting so distant lately.

Cooper smiled at Blaine and turned facing the child before pushing himself over him, gently, and kissing him deeply. Blaine quickly placed his hands around Cooper's neck forgetting about everything but what was going on and before he knew it he was on his back with Cooper on top of him.

They kept like that for a long time before finally Cooper moved so they could breathe. Blaine had his cheeks red for the pressure and excitement, but as soon as his brother moved, he remembered everything and pushed him away. It had happened a couple of days ago, but he could remember every single word from that damn conversation he had never EVER overheard.

He opened his eyes tired, but again he had forgotten to take the pain killers and the weight on his ankle was killing him. Why had he been so stupid? He could have not gone to that damn competition… who cared anyway?! But now he was awake and alone in his room.

He yawned and looked at the clock… four in the morning and cursed. Fucking time… fucking place… damn it everything! He stood now wanting to go to the bathroom and thinking if he should call someone for help, but he was not a wuss! Why should he anyway? He had done this a lot of times before, on his own, and this was no different.

The wind was blowing hard against his window, almost making him wonder if that was actually what had woken him up, but he decided it was probably not. It took Blaine a few tries to get up, but when he was finally on his two feet he felt better than before: Cooper had babied him way too much and guess now he was paying the price.

He smiled at the memories of his brother helping him move around… his smell as he carried him that day to the hospital… his strong and hot arms… oh fuck, he was starting to get hard even with the idea! How pathetic was that?!

He shook his head and moved slowly towards the door trying not to wake anyone. He was halfway to the bathroom when he saw the light on… why was the light on his parent's bedroom at that time of the night? He swallowed hard thinking he should leave it alone, but when his brain decided it was a bad idea to go, he was already at the door.

"I just can't understand this…" he heard his father.

"Honey, you just forget about it for now… Cooper will be fine."

Blaine frowned. Cooper? Why was Cooper the center of their conversation?

"As long as Blaine doesn't… change him." He heard his father "I just want a normal child and I really think that they are together way too much time. It's not healthy for him and neither for Blaine! He should be doing man things so that he can get on track again."

"Don't worry… I have a plan already, honey."

"I've tried punching it out of him, trust me sweetie… it just won't."

"No, not with Blaine, with Cooper." He heard his mother smirking. "Remember that friend I told you about? Well, I called her and she offered me a job for Cooper. Of course, they are going to call him and ask for an audition and all, but don't worry… he'll be back in California in two weeks or even less and he'll never figure it out."

Blaine wanted to puke just then… Cooper was leaving? They were… planning against him? Thinking he could infect Cooper or something?... he stopped right then: what if he had actually infected him? No, you were born that way… but maybe Cooper had just done it for his brother's sake and if it was like that…

"Oh crap…" Blaine whispered suddenly realizing what all of it meant.

Cooper frowned as his brother tried to sit down and looked completely different from a second before. He couldn't understand why Blaine was acting like this and it was killing him, but just as he opened his mouth to ask about it, the door opened and his parents got in.

Blaine quickly stood and moved the cushion out of the way for his father not to see it. He smiled at them both and nodded a hello before turning towards the stairs and up. He really didn't want to see them right now, especially after what had just happened with Cooper.

"Hello, Coop." his father greeted and his mother hugged him.

"Hey dad, mom…" he replied with a smirk trying to forget what had just happened with Blaine. "Oh! Guess what mom, I got a call this morning about an interview for a play."

His mother smirked back at him and looked pretty surprised.

"Did you?! That's great, Cooper! I knew you could make it."

He bit his lip and looked down for a moment. "I… decided not to go." He finalized and then both his parents stood in shock.

"Wha—why?!" his father finally yelled trying to control himself.

Why… that was a good question, but there was no real answer for that. Cooper had gotten the call pretty early and had been really excited about it, but… something inside him wasn't. He had spoken about the play and was actually getting the lead if he nailed his audition, but… what about Blaine? What about what they had? He knew they could make it in a distance relationship, but there was something bothering him that wasn't at all related to that. What if… what if his father hurt Blaine again and he wasn't there to stop it… again? What if Blaine happened to meet someone else at Dalton, fall in love and end their weird relationship? What if Blaine… oh crap, he just couldn't think of a future away from Blaine and even though he knew his brother would have understand… he just didn't want to leave his side.

"I don't know… I told my manager I would think about it, but I'm not sure it's the right call, you know?" Cooper finally replied.

"Well… whatever you think it's the right call, then we'll support it son." His father suddenly replied. His mother stared at him confused… why was he suddenly changing his mind? They had agreed to do this and now he had decided against it? But she smiled at Cooper and nodded. "We'll talk more about it after dinner, okay?"

Blaine sat down in the middle of the stairs with tears in his eyes. He knew his brother wanted that job, of course he did! So why was he not accepting it? Was it his fault?... Just like always, he was getting in the way of the people he loved and he was only going to ruin them.

Just then he wanted to disappear or something… just stop fucking everyone around his life maybe, but there was no possible way for him to do it. He couldn't leave as he didn't have anything and with a bad ankle, where could he go?

"B… you okay?" Cooper frowned. He had decided to go upstairs to talk to his brother, but before even stepping into the stairs he had seen him right there… was he crying?

Blaine quickly stood up, almost falling by the weight on his ankle, but quickly gaining control of his body before shaking his head.

"Yeah… fine Coop, don't worry about it." He mumbled turning before seeing his brother's face.

"Just like you were fine with a twisted ankle, uh?" Cooper snapped back now pretty concerned and sure something was wrong with his brother. "Are you hurting or something?"

"No, Coop… I'm fine." He whispered back not able to control his body as it started to tremble. It was then that he heard his brother walking up the stairs towards him, so he did the most stupid thing he could: he run up and closed the door behind him.

"Blaine!" he heard behind him "Blaine open this door NOW!" but he didn't move. He sat on the ground with his legs near his chest wishing he could just disappear into thin air just now: his brother would be really pissed at him for running like that, not only because he had left him concerned about his state of mind, but because he was injured and boy his ankle was killing him! But there was no way, NO WAY, he was opening that door.

After a couple of minutes everything was calmed and Blaine stood towards his bed. Sitting down there he closed his eyes trying to figure out what to do next: he definitely did not want to break up with his brother, but what could he do to make him choose what HE wanted and not what he thought Blaine needed?

"This is all messed up…" was his only conclusion before falling asleep.

* * *

Cooper sat on his bedroom for almost two hours before hearing his parents that dinner was ready. He bit his lip and decided to knock on Blaine's door, but nothing. He sighed and grabbed a key to force the door open and when he did, he just smiled. Blaine was curled up in a ball like position in his bed just like when he was little.

He looked really tired and Cooper wished he could let him sleep, but there was no way his parents would allow that.

"Blaine? Blaine… babe, wake up…" he whispered as he gently pressed his lips on top of his brother's.

Blaine slowly opened his eyes mumbling Cooper's name a couple of times before actually realizing that it was in fact Cooper that was there. He swallowed hard and almost jumped into a standing position before realizing what he was doing.

"Hey, Coop… listen I…" but he was interrupted by a gentle kiss on his lips.

"It's okay, Squirt. Why don't we go down stairs, eat and then talk about it, okay?"

Blaine sighed knowing that there was no way in hell his brother would let everything go, but the hours on his own had made him realize how much of a screw up he was. His entire life he had wanted to be like his brother: the amazing, charismatic and hot Cooper Anderson, but he was always a shadow of it, never really shinning in anybody's eyes.

His parents had ever truly liked him and he had always wondered if he was actually the black sheep of the family or simply just born in the wrong place. Why couldn't his father love him like he did with Coop? Maybe because he wasn't like Coop at all or maybe because he was always on someone's way.

Swallowing hard, he moved downstairs with his brother's help and barely looked up at his parents to say good evening before he sat down in front of Cooper.

Cooper stared at his lover and baby brother trying to figure out what was wrong with him, but the mask was soon put in place and he was smiling just as if nothing had ever happened. Those hours on his room had made Cooper realize how much in love was with that brat. He loved the way he was so stubborn and yet could melt with a simple touch to the side of his neck. He loved the fact that he was always happy and encouraging everyone to do what they dreamt to do, but he also hated the way everyone stared at him in that room, as if he was the ugly duck that had ruined their family.

- "So, I wanted to speak to both of you." – his father suddenly began after almost half of the meal was done.

Both Blaine and Cooper looked at each other before leaving their forks aside and turning to face their father, who was really uncharacteristically smiling.

- "I believe that it is time for a change in this family." – he continued after no one spoke for about a minute –"Cooper has brilliantly gotten himself into the art business, just like a pro. Me on the other hand as always been involved with math and thinking, but I believe this family needs something else and that was why I had spoken to a friend of mine in England, regarding our other son." – he said and turned to face Blaine who seemed to be a shade paler than before. –"Let us be real: you are never going to succeed in the art business, you are just not good enough Blaine, but there are other careers you should think about and I believe I've found the right way to help you bring joy to this family for once and for all."

Cooper wanted to jump and punch his father right there, but he couldn't. Was he actually doing this for Blaine? Shaking his head quickly, he realized that it was impossible for him to actually be doing this for Blaine, the boy that was meant to do arts. Why was he telling him to bring joy to the family if he had done it so many times before? Why couldn't he just understand that he should be proud of his son and not act like this?

Questions began filling his mind as his knuckles went white with anger, but it was the next spoken words that shocked him the most.

-"Maybe you are right, dad…" – Blaine whispered without even taking his eyes from his father.

- "I believe I am, which is why I have arranged for you to live in England this last year of school and learn there with my friend, who is a doctor, the joy of being in an office or a hospital." – he finished with a fake smile. –"Your brother can go back to California and do what he loves and you can do the same there. Isn't it a great idea?"

"No it's not!"- Cooper wanted to shout, but the words got stuck in his mouth as he watched the changes on his brother's face: he was sad and wanted to cry at first, but there was something there that seemed… what? Decision? Sadness? Regret?

Suddenly, Blaine stood and bowed a little bit as he took his plate to the kitchen.

Everything had changed for him for the last couple of months. He had been happy with Cooper, but he had done what he should never have done in the first place: tainted him. For all Blaine knew it had been him the one seducing his brother and maybe he actually didn't want to be with him. Why would he anyway…? Swallowing hard, he felt tears in his eyes forming, but he blinked rapidly so he would not let them go, he just couldn't.

Maybe this was the only chance to bring happiness to his brother's life. He could deal with the rest… not being and actor and just a boring doctor, if only it meant for Coop to be happy. He had always been there for him, risking his life for him and… maybe it was the time to do the same. Maybe… maybe…

- "Dude! What the hell?!" – he suddenly heard and turned to face a very angry Cooper Anderson. –"You just stayed there and basically agreed to him sending you miles away from me? From your family? From your dreams?! ARE YOU FRIGGIN NUTS?!" – he continued, but Blaine was still completely silent.

- "Squirt… they don't understand you, they don't know that you live for the arts. That you are a performer that will succeed even without their help." – he said and placed his hand on Blaine's soft cheek. –"They don't deserve you and I wish I could tell them that…"

Blaine looked at his brother's big blue eyes and sighed. If he was going to do this, then this was definitely going to be his life acting scene.

- "I think they are right, Cooper." – he said firmly while he took Coop's hand from his cheek. –"You have to admit they have a point there and maybe I'm not the right kind of guy to become an actor. Maybe I just don't have the face or the voice or something… I just… I'm tired and I've been thinking about it a lot lately…" – he said and swallowed hard, but his face was a perfect mixture of confidence and truth, not even Coop could see behind it. –"I think I'm going to take his offer…"- he finished coldly.

Cooper stared at him a moment without even moving, his entire body freezing. That cold voice, that calm breathing… was he serious? Had he already given up to his dreams? Why had he not seen it? Was it the beating, the love or maybe the lack of it…?

-"Then… then what about us?!" – he asked trying to control his body as he remembered that his parents were on the other side of the door.

-"What about what?" – Blaine continued his façade.

-"What? Aren't you in love with me?" – Cooper asked feeling tears on his eyes, but he did not care if they dropped, for he was feeling as if a train had just crashed into him.

- "Look… it was never meant to be, Coop." – Blaine whispered feeling his entire body tremble, but his mind was hard and focus and his body did not move an inch –"I think we should… I think I should leave and stop dreaming about things that can't be possible. We can't be together, I'm sorry, but someone has to say the truth."

- "You have to be kidding me! Blaine, a few seconds ago you were happy kissing me! What the fuck are you talking about?!" – he yelled grabbing Blaine by the collar, but he did not even flinch.

- "If it makes you feel any better go ahead and hit me." – he whispered –"I do love you, Coop… but… that's not enough. We can never go out together or do anything at all and that should be reason enough for us to think about stuff before doing it, don't you think?" – he said as Coop let him go –"Look, I know you won't understand, but it's the only way you can… we can be happy." – he whispered and moved towards the door leaving a crushed and broken hearted Cooper behind.

- "I am so sorry…" – Blaine whispered to himself before taking his first steps to a life of misery only to be contempt with the fact that the love of his life would stand a chance in this world.

* * *

*** hides* I know I'm an ars now… but I promise I won't take too much to do the next chapter! **


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

It was early in the morning, the breeze was light and the sun had yet to arrive. There was no soul in the streets but a sad car that drove slowly towards the end of town. Swallowing, a curly haired boy sat on the back seat wondering what had happened to his life.

Blaine had been a good child, with a big heart that always melted everyone around him, but life had given him one hard blow when he had discovered his father was immune to his heart. He had been only six when he had heard him say he was a disgrace to their family, but it had not mattered… because there was another light at the end of the road that always hugged and cared for him. It was his big brother, the one that had always shone and saved him from everything.

Smiling, Blaine watched the rain outside while his hands shook and his mind wondered around remembering all those nights with his brother hugging him in a brotherly like love and then, a couple of months ago those words of "I love you" finally coming out of both brother's mouths. All those nights with that bright hot sexy body near him, pressing deeply in every place that made him tremble without a chance to hold back. After those touches he would feel his body burning and his blood flowing quicker than when he was training or when he was fighting, it was such an adrenalin shot that he wondered if he could ever feel it again.

Swallowing the tears away he closed his eyes and pressed a hand over his chest as his heart crumbled by the thought of going away, never coming back to the one he loved and even maybe realizing that he was not the one for his brother.

What could happen now? His brother would grow old and find someone else to love, for being alone was not something that was normal to Cooper, the hot, sexy, funny and charming guy. It was easy now to understand why he had fallen in love with such a guy, for he was everything he ever wanted to be… but why Coop? That was something he was never going to find out again.

- "We are here."- a cold voice announced as the car stopped and Blaine realized he was finally at that dark airport that shone with fake lights and had no color at all.

- "Thanks, dad."- he said already knowing there would be no answer or loving speech, but hoping still there would be a smile or something. Something he had always wanted to see.

Waiting another moment he finally gave up and got out of the car with his two small bags and sighed. He closed his eyes thinking that now he would be without his father and no more bruises would come around, but was it worth the pain? The heartache?

- "_If Coop is happier this way, then it's worth it."-_ his mind told him and he opened his eyes taking a big slow breath before it froze his lungs and moved past his lips again as a white cloud.

He turned towards the man he had loved his entire life even though he had not received anything back and for a second thought he was going to say something, but the dark window moved back up and soon he found himself alone in the middle of the parking lot.

- "I guess it was the only way to end things, uh dad?"- he asked out loud with a smile on his face, but tears in his eyes.

* * *

The last couple of days after the announcement of Blaine's department were horrible. He had not slept and everything around him seemed to have lost its color and light. He had tried to talk to Blaine, change the course of action and just make him understand that he wanted to be with him and no one else, but it was impossible… his brother had been taken by the darkness of their father and there was nothing for him to do.

Cooper rolled in bed as he remembered their last conversation, in that same bed a couple of hours ago…

_It was almost midnight and Cooper could not sleep. His heart was pounding in his chest harder than ever before and his head was screaming at him to move, but his body was a prison, for it did not. He kept thinking about Blaine and that in a couple of hours he was going to be gone forever._

_ Why had he not yelled at him, kissed him or pressed him to the wall until his parents understood that Blaine was his and no one else? Why had he not fought enough? Maybe Blaine wanted him to… maybe that was the reason why he had decided to leave…_

_ -"What about my career?"- a voice deep down asked, but he laughed mockingly at it, for the response was simple: "There's no career or happiness without that kid. That squirt is the only thing that matters." _

_ He sighed and closed his eyes again, but a sound outside his door made him open them in a second. He watched the door and smiled as a slim figure with only sweatpants on walked inside. Swallowing he tried not to focus on that define muscles on his chest or the fact that there was a couple of sweat drops moving down his chest to a place he knew very well. His brother was perfect and even that simply sight started working on Cooper even more than a naked chick would. _

_ -"Coop?"- was the only word whispered from his brother's trembling form. _

_ Cooper smiled gently and sat on a side of the bed opening the covers on the other so that his brother could come. _

_ Blaine bit his lip thinking about it, but it seemed that his lust had won as he approached the bed soon enough and wrapped his arms around his brother's waist. _

_ -"I'm sorry…I… I couldn't sleep." He apologized and Cooper simply pressed his lips on his forehead._

_ -"No need to apologize, Squirt. I couldn't either."- he said and soon an uncomfortable silence spread around them._

_ During their entire childhood there had not been a single time when they had felt uncomfortable with one another, especially when they were alone, but the acknowledgement that in a couple of hours they would be separated forever was enough to destroy their loving atmosphere._

_ Cooper swallowed hard wanting to take the boy and remember him who he belonged to, but his hands were too sweaty to move and he was afraid that would hurt Blaine even more. He wanted to hear him scream his name and loose his control once again, but the tired boy in his arms seemed to be too lost right now to even understand why his brother was so hot in the middle of the night._

_ -"I'm going to miss you…"- Blaine whispered and that caught Cooper's attention._

_ -"You shouldn't be leaving." – he answered firmly, while running his fingers on those lovely curls he cared so much about. –"We could stay here and-"_

_ "And what?" – Blaine interrupted him without moving from his spot. –"Pretend there is a world for something like this? You can have another life Coop, a happy one with a family and everything… I'm just… pushing you to a road that has no future." – he said barely holding the tears in his eyes._

_ -"We can always figure something out. The last thing you have to loose is hope, Squirt." – Cooper whispered back and pressed a finger under Blaine's chin and pushed it up to see those gorgeous eyes one more time. _

_ Both boys swallowed hard as they could see the lust in each other's eyes and for a moment, not one of them moved. Everything seemed to stop and be forgotten for a moment as Cooper leaned down and kissed his brother right in the lips with hunger. He quickly entered the other's mouth, who happily accepted it, and found the same heat that he had always loved. Cooper moved to be on top of his baby brother and pressed their bodies together, making Blaine moaned without a choice. _

_ His baby brother's body moved with his while his hands moved towards Cooper's back. Cooper smiled and moved towards his brother's neck and kissed it in the places he knew too well to ignore. He smirked as he left a big red mark right in the middle of the left side and moved to the other, while his hands moved towards his brother's chest and nipple._

_ -"COOP!"- Blaine yelled and then the lust was gone and the memories were back on top of them, pushing deep inside them as Blaine pushed his brother away and jumped out of bed towards the door._

_ Both hearts could be heard in the surroundings and for a moment there was no other sound. Swallowing, Blaine shook his head as tears moved to the end of his face to his neck and chest. _

_ -"I already lost hope. You need to forget me and move on." – he said in a strong yet sad voice and without letting Coop even process those words, he was gone._

Cooper opened his eyes as he felt hot water on his face. Salty hot water… tears. He pushed himself up from bed and watched the sun rise as his hands shook as if it was colder than the Antarctic. He wanted to cry right then and there, but that would not solve anything, would it?

He tried to think back about all the times he had fought for his brother and then the amount of times he had fought for his boyfriend… which were almost none. He realized now that he had never found the courage to fight for his boyfriend and maybe that was why Blaine had lost hope, right? Maybe he thought he could find someone else and this was only a thing of the moment… right?

Realizing that his brother could be leaving for a very wrong reason, the heart finally won against reason and without even realizing what he was doing, he was already dressed and in his car.

* * *

- "Welcome, Mr. Anderson." – a girl told Blaine as he approached the entrance. He smiled and nodded while another girl took his bags without letting him take them back. –"We are here to escort you towards the VIP room till your plane is ready to depart."

Both girls looked really tired, but the smile on them was genuine and Blaine was happy that this was the start of his new life: a warm smile.

He moved around towards a door at the airport and all the paper work was done quickly without his need to even speak, because he did not feel like it. He smiled and continued towards another door and pushed it open realizing it was a big space, with comfortable seats and even a tv.

-"This is where you can be until we fetch you." – she explained –"You can go out to shop if you like, but in here you can eat everything there is, watch television or even use the bathroom to your right."

-"Thank you, but I think I'm just going to relax here for a bit." – he replied trying to be as polite as possible, but in truth all he wanted was to be left alone, preferably in the middle of a big hole.

He waited for both girls to leave and then he finally let out the breath he was holding. His face quickly changed to the one of a very sad person and he slowly moved towards one of the seats. He swallowed hard and took a pamphlet out of his pocket. Medicine School…

-"I'm so not going…"- he said as he broke it in tiny pieces.

Yes, he had accepted to go and live somewhere else and finish school there, but his dreams were the same. There were good acting schools in Europe, he was sure of that and if he needed to change his name and live like an outcast to be able to be free, then he was going to do it, but he was not going to take someone else with him through that hard path.

He looked at the clock and rolled his eyes while placing the back of his hand over his eyes as he realized he was supposed to sit there for about an hour before the gates were opened. Why his father had decided to get him there so early was far beyond his understanding, but maybe a few hours without his family would do him some good.

He thought about his friends and how he was going to explain that he was leaving on their last year of high school, but there was not really a good way to say it, right?

_-"Hey guys, I'm sorry but I'm leaving because I fell in love with my brother and my family hates me. Good luck this year! Keep it up!"-_ his mind joked but he was sure he could invent something, he was pretty good at it when he was asked how he managed to get hurt, so why was this different?

He closed his tired eyes and hoped to get some peace, but images of his friends jumped into his mind until only one was stuck there: bright blue eyes, a charming smile, little hairs starting to grow on his chin and soon Blaine was day dreaming about Cooper Anderson, the only true love he would ever have.

He swallowed hard as his hand moved towards his pants and into them. Who would find out anyway? He was alone with a locked door, right? He bit his lip as he remembered the night before and his brother's hands over his nipple. He could feel the sensation immediately and bit the inside of his cheek so as not to make a sound. His cheeks felt hot as his hand touched his most intimate parts trying to get the same sensations that he had from his brother.

He run a finger over the head of his already hard cock and swallowed hard as he felt the pre cum already building up there. He smiled to himself as his breathing started to feel harder as he began pumping a little bit, as if teasing himself. His mind kept no thinking about Cooper and how good it would feel to have him inside him, that hard pressure inside that would push deep inside in a way and angle that would make him scream like a baby, that amazing sensation that he knew no one else could bring to him… that…

Knock, knock, knock.

-"Whaat?"- he stopped suddenly as he heard the knocking on the door. Raising an eyebrow he waited thinking it was just a silly child doing a weird joke, but the knocking continued and he quickly stood and put everything in order before moving towards the door and opening it.

Those bright blue eyes and charming smile looking right back at him. His jaw opened and dropped as much as possible as he watched the man of his dreams –ex-boyfriend- right in front of him.

-"Missed me already, B?" – he asked with an amusing smirk, but Blaine was too overwhelmed to actually response, so Cooper continued –"Aren't you going to let your big brother in?" – he asked and waited until Blaine moved to the side to enter the room and drop into one of those comfortable seats as if he was the king of the vip airport room.

Blaine stared at him and shook his head a couple of times before realizing he was actually seeing the real Cooper Anderson there and a million of thoughts came to his mind. Was he there to tease him one more time? For a goodbye sex he did not have last night? To ask him to stay?

Swallowing Cooper realized that there was again an annoying atmosphere around them and he moved in his seat feeling a bit uncomfortable before he spoke again.

-"Look, I'm not really good with… stuff, you know."- he said with a silly smile on his face as he felt his heart racing. –"But I'm not going to let you leave, Squirt."

-"What are you talking about?"- Blaine finally asked, having found his voice once again.

His mind was moving faster than light and his cheeks were still blushed from before, but it was his heart that was having a tempest inside.

Cooper smiled and pushed himself up towards his baby brother, who seemed to not have even realized the hard he had between his legs. Coop passed his tongue over his lips and smirked before pushing Blaine to the wall.

-"I decided that you can't go."- he whispered and licked his baby brother's neck while he trembled in front of him. –"I want you, I need you and I love you. I would be a fool to let you go."

-"Coop I—" but he was interrupted by wanting lips that crushed with force over his without letting him even think about what he was about to say. He forgot about his father right there and the ticket and the plane seemed to be part of another universe as those lips claimed him and he did nothing to prevent it from happening.

Cooper passed his tongue over those hot lips and Blaine quickly opened his mouth to let him enter deep inside him while his brother kept on touching his baby brother and holding him tight and pressed to the wall.

His hands moved towards the end of his T-shirt and pulled it up revealing that sexy formed chest Blaine had. He smiled as he looked at it a moment before pressing again over Blaine without letting him rest.

He kissed his neck and ear slowly as his brother lost control of himself and grabbed Cooper and pressed him as much as possible over him.

-"I love you, Coop…"- he whispered trying not to moan as they were just too near the door for his liking.

-"I know… and I love you too, B. Remember that, you thick head."- he teased as his hand run over his brother's nipple and before he could reply to that remark, he was moaning Cooper's name.

-"I think… we need to finish something you began…"- he said and pressed a hand over Blaine's already hard member.

Blaine blinked without figuring it out for a moment until he realized his member was fully straight now and his cheeks flushed even harder. He tried to think of something to say but simply shrugged and let it go, Cooper having no problem with that.

-"Just relax baby brother, I have you."- Cooper whispered before pressing their lips together one more time.

Saliva mixed in between kisses while hands move and won over clothes as soon they were both shirtless. Blaine tried to deepen the kiss while his brother moved his hands to his waits, but his mind always seemed to stop working when he was about to do something and soon all he could do was moan Cooper's name while the other pressed hard over him.

Cooper was completely in love with those moans and wanted more, but the teasing was far too enjoyable to let it go for now. His hand moved back to one nipple while his mouth to his brother's neck while a knee was pushed between Blaine's legs and began moving to make contact with something that still was hidden by clothes, but that shown even with them on.

Blaine felt his legs give when the moving up and down his member made it impossible for it to be harder. He swallowed hard as he felt his brother holding him and thought it was the only place he wanted to be for his entire life.

- "Ple…please… no more…teas…ing." – he said between moans and Cooper finally stopped with a smirk plastered over his face.

-"Maybe we need to find a better position, uh?".- he asked before holding his brother bridal style and moving towards the seats, but left Blaine on the floor, where they could have even more space.

Blaine smiled as Cooper gently placed a cushion under his head and then continued with the touching for a while before the rest of his clothes were bothering them. Blaine bit his lip as he felt his zipper going down and almost felt himself release right there due to the lack of pressure, but he wanted to last and closed his eyes to focus on not doing so.

Cooper smiled as he saw his baby brother finally like he dreamt seeing him for the rest of their lives and began pumping him immediately, knowing that his brother was going to release soon.

-"Coop, no… don't."- he heard his brother say and raised an eyebrow confused. –"I want… with you, please…"- he finished and Cooper's heart skipped a beat right then.

-"Okay. You're wishes are my command."- he whispered as a joke, but Blaine was too flustered right now to even think of something to say, so Cooper went back to focusing on what he had stopped doing for some odd reason.

He licked his lips as he watched his brother's body once again and realized this was like a drug, he just couldn't stop feeling like he was. For a moment he had thought about leaving Blaine and continuing with his life, but now that his heart had completely melted into those bright eyes, he knew he was doomed for the rest of his life: he was bounded in a way he never thought Cooper Anderson could be.

He run his fingers over his brother's stomach smirking every time he heard a moan scape those sweet lips and pressed a couple of kisses in his belly button until he finally met pubic hair and passed towards that straight member. He licked his lips and looked at his brother's face one more time before taking it all in his mouth without a second thought.

-"Coop!"- Blaine yelled as he was surprised by the sudden action, but his body arched in a way that made Cooper sure Blaine wanted more.

Blaine grabbed the carpet as tight as he could as he felt his heart moving faster and faster while his brother kept licking in a way that was probably damaging his brain for such a pleasure was not possible.

Cooper smiled as he licked the base gently and then up and down that gorgeous dick he liked so much. He tried to hum to make the pleasure even better as his hand moved down to his baby brother's –no, boyfriend's- entrance, but he soon realized it was not a good idea as Blaine was almost at his point.

Letting go of his member he licked his fingers carefully before moving back to that area and pressing one finger into his brother.

-"Relax, Blaine…"- he said as he closed his eyes feeling that tightness around his finger, wishing it was his own cock right now in there, but he knew he needed to wait.

Swallowing, Blaine tried to relax, but he needed and wanted this so much that it was impossible for him to actually think straight about it. His chest felt like it was burning and his lips were swollen from the hard kisses. But it was his heart that was having the hardest time ever, because what he had lost he had found again.

After the second and third finger, Blaine was finally stretched enough for Cooper and he did not wait a second longer before pushing his pants down and entering his boyfriend in one push.

-"Oh god… shit… so… tight…"- Cooper moaned as he felt just like the first time they had been like this together. How could Blaine feel so good every single time it was beyond his understanding, but he was not going to complain about it.

-"Coop!"- Blaine yelled at the same time before closing his eyes tightly as the burning sensation pierced him for a few moments before he felt good enough to start moving.

Cooper smiled and began moving just when Blaine did and soon they were a mixture of sweat, wet kisses and pounding that began getting stronger by the minute.

-"Sh… Coop, I'm not going to last… long!"- he yelled as his brother touched the right spot once again, making him go all the way, his entire body twitching.

It only lasted a couple of minutes more before both brothers ended with a big pound, Cooper inside Blaine and Blaine all over their chests.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes more as they could barely remember how to breathe. It had felt so good, so perfect that neither could understand how it was supposedly wrong. Love was love and that was all.

After a few minutes Cooper stood and moved to the bathroom to find a couple of paper towels and cleaned both of them, with Blaine still on the floor barely understanding what was going on around him.

It took Blaine a couple more minutes for his blood to go back to his brain and he was finally putting his clothes on. Cooper was already sitting on a seat trying to calm his breathing, but that didn't stop him from starring at his boyfriend's naked back all he could.

-"Coop I…"- Blaine began as the world began showing itself again, but he was cut off by Cooper gently pulling him to his arms and hugging him tightly.

-"No, don't even start that, B."- he said seriously, but with a loving tone that made Blaine shut up completely –"I didn't came just for this, I want everything… with you."

Blaine looked at his brother's eyes and found no deception, but how could it be possible? Swallowing he did not know what to say, but that smile on Cooper's face said it all.

-"Let's just be Cooper and Blaine for now one. Let's forget about last names and have a life together, because I don't know what I'd do without you, Squirt."

-"Stop calling me Squirt, maybe?"- Blaine asked teasingly, which made Cooper laugh.

-"In your dreams, Blainers!"- he laughed but kissed those lips he now knew where his forever before making Blaine stand. He grabbed Blaine's bags with one hand and with the other Blaine's hand before leaving that place for their new beginning. Together.

* * *

**Hello people! Thanks for reading this story and I hope you enjoyed it. It took me a while to finish because of issues and stuff, but it is over! Please review if you liked and I'll see you around with other stories.**

**xoxo**


End file.
